


Teaspoon :: Soon... by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/Rose, Eleven/River. Crack fic. Some things about the Doctor never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: Soon... by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

 

 

Soon... by cheri

**Summary:** 10/Rose, Eleven/River. Crack fic. Some things about the Doctor never change.  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Categories:** Multi-Era  
 **Characters:** River Song, Rose Tyler, The Doctor (10th), The Doctor (11th)  
 **Genres:** Fluff, Het, Humor, Standalone  
 **Warnings:** Swearing  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** [Doctor Who Funny Fic](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=980)  
 **Published:** 2012.04.04  
 **Updated:** 2012.04.04

 

Soon... by cheri

Chapter 1: Soon...

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
Rose lay on the sofa, reading The Hunger Games while she relaxed. She looked up when the Doctor came up to the end of the sofa, bent over and looked at her with his deep brown eyes. She frowned when he said nothing and gazed intently at her.

"Soon…" he finally whispered.

"What's soon?" Rose said.

The Doctor smirked. Rose was confused when the Doctor leaned back up and left the room.

"Okay then, Doctor, whatever that was," Rose muttered as she turned her attention back to the book.

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor was leaning back over her again. She looked up and he smirked.

"Soon…" he whispered.

"Doctor, what the hell are you talking about?" Rose said.

The Doctor said nothing and Rose sighed when he let out a low chuckle and left the room again.

"Sometimes, Doctor, I really do question your sanity," Rose said, turning the page of her book.

Thirty minutes later, Rose saw the Doctor returning and she sighed as she put the book down.

"What is going on, Doctor?" she said as he walked up to the end of the sofa and bent over to look at her.

She sighed again when he didn't answer.

"Doctor, what is…"

She gasped when the Doctor grabbed the top of her shirt and shoved an ice cube down into her cleavage.

"SOON IS NOW, TYLER!" the Doctor yelled as he ran off.

"DAMN YOU, DOCTOR! YOU CAN BE A RIGHT BASTARD SOMETIMES!" Rose yelled as he giggled and ran out of the room.

(Several years later…)

River lay on the sofa, relaxing as she watched the television. She was resting after having an adventure with her mother and father and the Doctor. While she rested, she jerked her eyes up when the Doctor walked up to the end of the sofa, leaned over and smirked at her.

"Soon…" he whispered.

"What?" River said as the Doctor walked out of the room, giggling.

THE END.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=46176>


End file.
